So She Dances
by Becca the Great
Summary: Mamoru reflects


So She Dances

WARNING! The following is EXTREMELY fluffy so much so that I myself almost gagged while writing this. But I heard the song and this piece just kind of came out… so enjoy or not. Make sure to have a garbage bin nearby.

Summary: Mamoru's reflections as Usagi dances.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. (it's true actually...rather sad…)

So She Dances- Josh Groban

_ waltz when she walks in the room  
She pulls back the hair from her face  
She turns to the window to sway in the moonlight  
Even her shadow has grace_

I can't help but smile as I lean back again the light post and watch. She truly is not an earthly being. He long golden hair sways gently in the breeze as she begins to dance under the pale moonlight. My eyes are riveted to her lithe form. I have to cross them over my chest in order to stop myself from pulling this effervescent creature into my arms and interrupt her moonlit escapade.

_A waltz for the girl out of reach  
She lifts her hands up to the sky_

She begins to twirl slightly. Her short blue schoolgirl skirt undulates softly, revealing creamy skin I long to touch. My eyes darken with desire. Even though the night is cool, all I can feel is the warmth radiating off of her. I get lost in the memories we share.

_She moves with the music  
The song is her lover  
The melody's making her cry_

I remember the first time I saw my Usako weep, sincere and heartbreaking. There was no wailing to accompany the tears, just silence. Each tear that rolled down her cheek felt as though another dagger was violently stabbed into my heart. I was so oblivious to my deep and unshakable love for this young woman at the time.I was taken aback by the pain I felt with hers and so I just stood there, frozen to the ground. "Baka…" was all she said, trying to cover her obvious pain. That was all it took before my roots were suddenly torn from the floor and sheltered her in my arms.

_So she dances  
In and out of the crowd like a glance  
This romance is  
From afar calling me silently_

It is amazing to think that such a small creature has such magnificent power over me. A power that has lasted over wars, death and millennia. A power that I suspect will continue to last. A power, I pray every day, will last.

_A waltz for the chance I should take  
But how will I know where to start?  
She's spinning between constellations and dreams  
Her rhythm is my beating heart  
_

I smile slightly as memories come again. Her dazzling cerulean eyes held an inner strength rarely seen as she glared up at Ann and Alan, using her battered body to shield me from further harm. Her devotion to me is constantly astounding and I often find myself wondering how I managed to become so lucky. I remember begging my Usako to move, but she just ignored me and stood her ground.

So she dances  
In and out of the crowd like a glance  
This romance is  
From afar calling me silently

Even when I pushed her away as best I could, she stayed strong. It broke my heart to do so. I was constantly watching in secret, for any threat, male or monster. I envied Motoki who could talk freely with her, her friends whom could receive the embraces I no longer could , hell I was jealous of any one or thing that could be close to her when I was forced to stay so far away.

I can't keep on watching forever  
I give up this view just to tell her

I feel as if I will explode if can only watch Usagi as the moonlight caresses her. She is the most breath-taking in her element.

When I close my eyes I can see  
The spotlights are bright on you and me  
We've got the floor  
And you're in my arms  
How could I ask for more?

"Usako." I whisper softly as I approach her graceful figure. She stops suddenly and stares straight into my eyes. I smile as my breath leaves my body momentarily. Gently, a return smile creeps onto her face. She is silently asking me a question with her eyes. I pull her close in reply. As she lays her head on my chest I feel as if everything is right in the world. There is no good, there is no evil, there is nothing. Just us.

So she dances  
In and out of the crowd like a glance  
This romance is  
From afar calling me silently

I can't keep on watching forever  
And I'm givin' up this view just to tell her

"I love you," I whisper as I tilt her chin up. My love's delicate hands curl around the back of my neck, pulling my lips to hers.

Fin

AN: and now they are off to make Rini! WINK! kidding of course!

Or am I?

I was actually considering putting that in the piece but I decided it would ruin the sweetness of the moment if I put Mamoru saying "hey Usagi! Let's go make babies!" even though we all know he was thinking it. Review if you feel so inclined.


End file.
